leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lee Sin/Strategy
Skill usage *As it is with most champions, the key to becoming a skilled player is to adapt your strategy to maximize his passive ability. ** can burst by using his abilities and their secondary activations in rapid succession but that quickly depletes his energy. ** adds 40% attack speed to the two basic attacks that immediately follow, each of which also refund 15 energy. In order to maximize this buff's effects, stagger (space out) your abilities with autoattacks in between. * / is a great way to close in on your opponents. You can use at range and then close the distance with , initiating melee combat. Or, if you are already in melee combat, you can use as you fake a retreat, hit , coming back for more. **You can use / when you are slowed, go through some walls, and chase enemies through a slowing AoE e.g. . **Be careful when immediately using after . You may end up charging right into a turret, an enemy champion in the brush, or even outnumbered and alone if you're not careful. *The combo of and plus is very useful for hit-and-run exchanges. **One of the most effective methods of harassing with is to use to attack an enemy and then immediately retreat with . This can be a powerful move early on in the laning phase. You can begin using this combo as early as Level 2 and often the opposing champion(s) have limited means of retaliation. * / and is also effective for tower diving. **You can add to the combo if you otherwise lack the damage to finish the target off. **Smartcasting might be just enough to give you the edge you need, when using this strategy, to dash in and out with a kill. * has a primary defensive use but it can be effective in an offensive context as well. If an enemy champion is out of range of , but is in melee range of an allied minion or champion, use to jump right in. * is essential to have "leveled up" when you're facing off against a bruiser. * cannot be cast while snared, even if targets himself, as it classified as a dash/movement ability. **If you are engaging an enemy that has a snare try to dodge it with / or . **Alternatively self cast the preemptively to negate (most of) the snare's damage. * is great for clearing minion waves and can afford to spam it. * and is a great combo for fighting champions with stealth or those trying to juke or hide in brush. Combining both skill can keep an enemy revealed for up to 7 seconds and at higher ranks or with CDR it's enough to have the combo ready again. **If is used, the target will no longer be revealed. However using doesn't stop the reveal from . * offers great utility. Its attack speed slow is useful when engaging AD enemies with and the movement speed slow when or the enemy wishes to retreat. *Using can disrupt the enemy team's positioning at the beginning of a teamfight . Not only will knock an enemy back (preferably the tank or bruiser), but it will also knock up the champions hiding behind him. ** can also be used to interrupt a channeling ability if your team has their interrupts on cooldown. **During a team engagement, try to use on a carry who overextends to isolate them from their team and pick up an easy kill. You can also use to get behind the carry and them to your team, temporarily disabling any enemies that get hit by their own carry. Follow it up with a to get back to your team. *Be careful about using as a finisher, as one incorrect calculation may lead to the target escaping instead. **You have to make sure to aim correctly as this can prove to be crucial mistake in team fights. For example: kicking an enemy champion out of range of a friendly . Build usage *As all of abilities scale only on bonus attack damage, attack damage items are crucial to his build. Depending on which way you want to look at it, either 's damage output will fall off as the game progresses without attack damage items or scaling well into late game with attack damage items. , , or are good choices but only if doing well or pretty late in the game. Getting on will have profound effects with his damage output and regeneration. * requires a fair amount of survivability due to how close he must get to enemies while he fights and the time it takes for him to utilize his passive, getting items like and early can have noticeable results. Building tanky is important because to use his ult properly he needs to be able to survive being in the middle of the fight. **If played in lane, will be more beneficial than , especially if building more towards the tanky side of tanky DPS. ** is a viable item for , complementing his ability to slow movement speed and attack speed. **Buying a or a is generally great idea for a building health and consider complementing it with a and/or . Getting tanky with a or will allow you survive longer and eventually give you more attack damage if you get and increasing maximum health, increases the health regeneration from . * is a fantastic item for , regardless of the fact that is manaless and this item grants mana. Since he has 7 skills, he can constantly proc the effects of and make use of his total attack damage. Coupled with his passive, he is very likely to proc the effect giving him excellent DPS and chasing. ** will also provide some ability power to slightly improve the shield from without sacrificing an item spot purely on AP, in addition to its plethora of beneficial effects and stats. **However, given his strong attack damage scaling and natural squishiness, it is best to get late, instead going for attack damage/durability items such as , , , or a few . ** can drop a tower fast if he has because his low CD abilities do not require targets to cast, allowing him proc the bonus damage every 2 seconds. *With a midgame can singlehandedly push a turret. *Since does not use mana and scales well with attack damage, it can often be better to build the much cheaper rather than the more expensive but more popular (which wouldn't be able to use the mana portion of anyway). *When playing jungle , you can use to place free wards for not only vision and map control, but also for synergy with . This allows you to hop over walls to gank/escape enemies. *Attack speed items are a non-optimal build path on . His innate grants him natural attack speed and most of his damage, like an AD caster, comes from attack damage scaling abilities. Jungling is one of the best junglers having both great clearing speed and sustain. In addition to the above, being a good duelist makes him a great counter jungler too. *Remember to use before using and/or , as it restores health through spell vamp. *Starting items: OR , 3 OR , 5 *Skill progression: / → → / → / → (Whichever you haven't gotten). *Jungling order: ( ) → → → ( ) → → Gank *Alternate order: → ( ) → →''' ''' ( ) → Gank Recommended builds Countering * Most of his spells deal physical damage. Investing in armor items will mitigate his damage output. However does magic damage with 1.0 AD ratio. * will deal a lot of damage when you are low on health. Try to dodge his so he can't use to finish you off. * will only slow you if he hits you with . Make sure you stay away from the ability's AoE in order to avoid the slow. * Instead of battling him in minion wave, try to fight him when he is alone so he can't make the full use of the dash from his . ** Keep in mind that he can still cast on himself to gain its shield and regeneration from . * When playing as a stealth champion, wait until uses and so you won't get revealed. * will knock you back to a set distance. If he targets you, it's better to run away in the direction he kicked you rather than running through to escape. * Be extremely careful not to use to escape while affected by . can activate to jump to you, from a long distance away as it's range is 1100. ** Save until wears off or has already used . * Keep in mind that 's abilities have high energy costs when engaging him. He will be vulnerable and unable to take much action if he is energy-starved. * Keep your team spread to minimize the effect of his . * Lee Sin's biggest counter is time since he falls off greatly late game. Play carefully early game! Champion spotlight e6SleHuJjLo Category:Champion strategies